


The Rift Knows What It's Doing

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Torchwood Fic Week, TorchwoodFicWeek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is worried about Jack meeting his family.<br/>Until the Rift manages to give him some reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rift Knows What It's Doing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Torchwood Fic Week Day 3: Rift

Ianto had been standing by the railing that overlooked the bay. It was freezing, but he really didn't care at the moment. He wasn't even feeling it, so preoccupied by his thoughts that nothing else was able to penetrate his brain. His sister had asked to meet Jack. There was no way it could end well. Especially if Johnny was around. One homophobic comment from him, and Jack was liable to end up shooting the loudmouth. And really, did he want his two world to collide? Jack wasn't the type to play happy families, he'd probably say no, anyway. 

There was a flash of light behind him and Ianto was startled out of his thoughts. He knew that something was coming through the Rift, whether he was ready or not. His hand reached around to pull out his gun, just in case it was needed. You really never knew if you'd get friend or foe in this kind of situation, and as Jack loved to say, you had to be ready.

The flash dissipated as quickly as it started. Standing in front of him was....Jack? He started to speak, but suddenly realized this couldn't be his Jack. That version was down in the Hub, which he supposed was for the best. Timelines and everything. So when was this Jack from? He got his answer when the shock that had kept the other Jack rooted to the spot faded. 

“Ianto? How? What? When am I?” Jack's normal ability to talk for Boshane was temporarily derailed by the sight of someone long lost to him. Since he couldn't get any more words out, Jack decided to let his lips do the talking. He quickly covered the few steps between them and grabbed Ianto's neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss. When they finally parted to breathe, Jack just stared, unable to pull his eyes away, lest Ianto disappear as part of some cruel joke.

Once Ianto was able to form coherent words, he figured he should answer the questions. “I don't know how, you just suddenly came through the Rift. I also don't know what. But I can tell you when. It's late 2008.”

Jack's face dropped. “So, Tosh and Owen....”

“Yes, they've gone. Died saving the world. They were heroes.”

“Oh, I remember. I don't forget you, you know. Any of you. But especially not you. I can't tell you anything about the future, and you can't tell the other me that you saw and spoke to me. But I will tell you one thing, Ianto Jones. You are special, more so than I can even explain to you. Never, ever, think that you are anything less than amazing. I know the me down there doesn't say it enough, but he thinks it. Oh, Ianto, sometimes it's all he can think about at night as you lay asleep in his arms. And those memories still help keep me warm at night.”

He glanced down at the Vortex Manipulator on his wrist. “I finally got this fixed. Sometime around the 41st century. There were finally parts.”

“The 41st century?! Jack, just how old are you now?”

“Spoilers. And I can't stay longer, the other me could see me, and that would be Earth destroyingly bad. But please don't forget what I told you. Make the most of it with your Jack. For this one.”

“I guess this is goodbye, then. I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain in the future....”

“Goodbye, Ianto. And I wouldn't trade a second of knowing you for anything in the Universe.”

There was another flash, as Jack used the residual Rift energy to head back where he'd come from and then he was alone again. He tucked his gun back into his waistband, he'd forgotten he'd been holding it during the encounter with Future Jack, and pulled out his mobile. Maybe it was time for his worlds to collide. You never know, Jack might be able to charm Johnny and prevent any homicides. Quickly dialling before he lost his nerve, he anxiously waited for his sister to answer.

“Hello, Rhi? It's me. About that invitation to dinner....”


End file.
